Shalt Not Suffer
by AnandaStarChild
Summary: Christian Muggle has to deal with her love being a wizard.


Disclaimer: Again, I do not own God

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own God. Or Hogwarts, or Goliath, or the Ministry of Magic. I do not own anything or anybody in here, save for the narrator, whom I call Mary Sue, and her... friend? J.K. Rowling owns the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts, and everything associated with Hogwarts, except for magic, which nobody owns. God owns Goliath, I guess, and I don't know who owns God. Etc, etc, etc. 

I do not advocate the killing of witches, dust storms, dismantling tape players, killing large, ferocious people with slingshots, suicide, prejudice, or heterosexuality. (lol)

A/N: I am not Christian, so there may be some weird or wrong stuff in here. I'm a bit writer's-block-y today, so this is not one of my best. Sorry! J 

Thanks to everybody who's left me notes! My computer is mean, so I can't get to your stories yet, but I'll try... Anyway, I was really surprised and happy to get those!

***

I never thought it would come to this. I had so many plans... so many... I didn't even bother to pray for us. I thought I didn't need to...

He got a letter in the mail one day, and then he left me. I never knew what that letter said... He used to tell me everything. There are so many secrets now...

I remember that day so clearly. We were always together, inseparable, and even then, I took our marriage for granted, some time far in the future. It had always been like that, from the first time we saw each other, from the moment I came into this world, the calm little girl who did not cry. He was born but a moment later and in the same room as myself, and came into the world squalling. I was not afraid. Something in me saw him and knew... That he was my true love, perhaps, but "true loves" rarely are. No, this was something deeper, something I felt in my gut, in my heart, something so certain I didn't think to question it.

That day... He was trying to take apart a tape player to see how it worked, and I was trying to learn how to use a slingshot, so I could kill Goliath if I ever needed to. It was a dry day, a dusty day in the middle of summer, and when the wind blew, the dust rose up and swirled around us, so thick I couldn't see. As the sun went down, the wind and dust got worse, until the last edge of sun disappeared beneath the horizon, and a choking, sand-laden wind howled around us, and all there was to be seen was a curtain of golden-brown dust, ebbing and flowing around us like the sea. And when it died down, all at once like it had blown itself out, at his feet was the letter, perfect and dustless, like something removed from this world. It was a scroll, really, rolled and tied with a red silk ribbon, marked with a seal of green wax. He took it up, and it unfurled in his hands like it knew him. I should have taken it then. I should have taken it, and then none of this would have happened...

It only took him a moment to read the letter. The letters were green, archaic, like something out of a story. The look on his face... It doesn't have a name. I'm not sure what it was... Fear. Excitement. And something else...

He rushed home then, and that's when I knew he was gone. Forever. And then when he went off to school that fall without me, I knew it would never be the same again. We wrote each other nearly every day, but it wasn't like it was before. So many secrets... He didn't even tell me what he was studying. Seven years passed so slowly... I was alone, so alone for all those years. I prayed and prayed for him to come back, for everything to be like it was before, but God did not grant me my deepest wish. And I hated him for a time for that... but now I see why...

He came back different. The same boy I've always loved, for eighteen years, but... changed. He told me he was a wizard. Showed me his wand and his capes. He asked me to marry him, told me he was going to work for some Ministry somewhere. I almost said yes, and I'll never forgive myself for that. _Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live..._ I can't go with him.

I love a witch. A heretic. Heathen. A child of God who went to Satan. Oh, God, I can't live without him...

__

Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live...

So I won't live.

Goodbye...


End file.
